watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Devastated Dreams
Devastated Dreams is an independent horror-adventure video game developed by Infinitap Games, the same developers that made Neverending Nightmares. The girls played a demo version of the game, with the game being put on an indefinite hiatus due to the lack of funding and consumer interest in the kickstarter. In the game, the player is a pregnant woman, Angel, who journeys through various nightmares whilst the Aswang, a monster of Filipino folklore, follows them. This video was uploaded on September 4th, 2015 and was the 387th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Sydney, Andrea, and Molly participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Sydney and Andrea being excited to play the game, both saying that they loved Neverending Nightmares, Andrea hoping that the full version of Devastated Dreams eventually gets released. They begin the game, Andrea already screaming from the sound effects, as the girls find themselves in a room playing as a pregnant lady, much to Andrea's dismay. Molly hopes that the baby isn't evil, while Sydney marvels at the graphics of the game. The girls reach the door and unlock it, they exit the room and find themselves in the woods, Sydney and Andrea not liking where they are. Molly comments that a fan made a video of one of the Neverending Nightmare videos being played backwards and says it was the creepiest thing she's seen. Sydney comments on how terrible of a plan going into the woods was, as the girls enter a cabin and finds a note. They read the note and head back out into the woods, Molly checking to see if anything is by the window, not liking the game one bit. Sydney asks why the main character is a pregnant woman, saying that the creator is just asking to break her heart. Andrea beings to hear things and starts to get anxious, before her foot gets caught on a root, making her panic before she sees what has her foot caught. The girls continue to walk and find another path, Molly not liking that there are various paths to go. Sydney comments that the game looks darker than Neverending Nightmares, while Andrea comments that the woman reminds her of Selena Gomez or Ariana Grande. The girls enter a cabin, Andrea seeing the blood and is thankful that there's blood in the cabin, while Molly sees the blood and immediately walks out of the cabin, saying that turning around and leaving the room was a "Molly" move. The girls investigate the cabin, Andrea saying that she thought it was going to be a boring cabin but likes the blood and evidence of struggle in the cabin. The girls find a note and reads it, Andrea peeved that the note is sent to a "Linda", assuming her character is named Linda. Molly gets an unsettling feeling about the note, assuming that the Aswang ate Linda's baby and it's going to eat her character's baby. Andrea tries to get out through the window, but finds that she can't, before walking towards another window and getting jumped. The other girls also get jumped, Molly not liking it, as the girls leave the cabin. The girls return to walking into the woods, Andrea asking the Aswang to help her break a fence, while Sydney hears dripping which she does not appreciate. The girls continue walking, Molly trying to keep herself calm by reminding herself that it's just a game. Andrea finds a identification card and learns her character's name and age, to which she is confused as to why her character is pregnant at eighteen. The girls find a cabin and enter it, Andrea getting jumped by the door closing. They see that the room is filled with fruits, making Molly nervous, they reach the end of the room and finds a part of a newspaper about a typhoon that devastated the area. Sydney is saddened that the disaster involved children, as the girls exit the cabin and return to the woods. Molly is scared and comments that she needs a friend and asks for Sydney to make her feel safe. Andrea wonders what an Aswang is and gets jumped while she was talking. Molly wishes that Mariya was with her to laugh at her cowardice, saying that it would make feel more comfortable knowing that she is being ridiculous. They continue walking until they find a dead baby, they investigate the corpse and their character vomits out a key. Sydney wondering why her character swallowed a key, while Andrea looks at the corpse again and concludes that it wasn't worth vomiting over. Sydney comments that if her character swallowed a key then it means that something shouldn't be opened. The girls walk by a tree and sees blood, they look up and get attacked by an Aswang, Sydney and Andrea waking up in a different place while Molly survives the attack. Molly then decides to book it, while Andrea wonders what just attacked her, joking that it didn't "ass" wang her and more tummy wanged her. Sydney gets attacked by an Aswang and covers her eyes, as her character wakes up in a different location. Andrea asks the character to move faster and protect the baby, which she jokingly calls a parasite, while Molly begins to get goosebumps. Andrea gets attacked by an Aswang and survives, demanding the character to run afterwards. The girls continue walking before hearing something, making Molly panic while Sydney does not like what she hears. They reach the locked fence, Sydney saying that they should know not to open the door. The girls later walk across a bridge and get jumped when a hand suddenly comes out from the water and drags them in. They find themselves in an cemetery and that the woman is no longer pregnant, the game then ends, Sydney wanting to know what happened to the baby. Trivia *Devastated Dreams is one of the few videos to feature only three girls playing a game, rather than the usual four. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Molly Category:2015